Happy Trails Parte 1
"Happy Trails" es el vigesimoséptimo episodio de Happy Tree Friends y el vigesimoséptimo y último de la primera temporada. Trama del episodio Los Happy Tree Friends están en un autobús escolar y todos parecen estar disfrutando el viaje. Bebiendo jugo, sacando la cabeza por la ventana y disfrutando un aperitivo de maníes, todo el mundo la está pasando de maravilla. Petunia, que tomó mucho jugo y necesitaba usar el baño, le avisa a Lumpy, distrayéndolo. Lumpy le ordena que se siente de nuevo, y, a causa de esta distracción, pasan sobre un bache, lo que llevaría al deterioro de las vidas de los personajes. La primera víctima es Cuddles. La ventana desde la que Cuddles se asomaba cae encima de él. Como resultado, su cuerpo queda cortado en dos. Mime nota esto mientras arroja un maní al aire, el cual cae dentro de su boca y se atora en su garganta, haciendo que se empiece a asfixiar. Mime fracasa al tratar de obtener la atención de un Sniffles dormido, así que le pide ayuda a Lumpy. Lumpy se levanta del asiento del conductor, mientras el autobús aún estaba en movimiento, y va hacia donde estaba Mime. Luego de que Mime se asfixia, Petunia señala que el autobús se dirigía a una zona con curvas cerca de un acantilado. Lumpy y Petunia se abrazan el uno con el otro por el miedo y Petunia se orina encima. El autobús pasa encima del Ídolo Maldito, lo que causa que Petunia pierda el equilibrio y quede empalada en la palanca de cambios del autobús. Lumpy mueve la palanca, haciendo más grande la herida de Petunia. Lumpy no logra poner la palanca en la posición que necesita y como resultado el autobús cae por un precipicio. Continúara... Moraleja "Keep your promises!" (¡Mantén tus promesas!). Muertes #Cuddles es cortado a la mitad cuando la ventana le cae encima. #Mime se asfixia con un maní. #Petunia es empalada en la palanca de cambios. #El autobús atropella a dos pájaros antes de caer del precipicio. #Toothy sale volando por la ventana y se supone que muere. (La muerte no se ve) #The Mole es visto en la ventana del autobús al final del episodio, pero no aparece en la Parte 2, lo que hace pensar que murió. (La muerte no se ve) Errores #Al principio, los dientes de Toothy son normales, como los de los demás personajes. #Los personajes a los lados de la ventana cambian regularmente. #Cuando Cuddles muere, sus pantuflas no se ven, y en su lugar se ven sus patas. #Cuando Mime se pone violeta sus dientes también lo hacen. #La trompa de Sniffles esta en frente de su libro, pero cuando Lumpy le grita a Mime su trompa aparece detrás del libro. #Cuando Petunia indica que se acercan a una curva todos los personajes (excepto ella y Lumpy) se convierten en Generic Tree Friends. #Cuando Toothy sale volando del autobús no tiene cola. Tampoco la tiene cuando se lo muestra al lado del autobús con los demás. #La dirección de la cornamenta de Lumpy cambia varias veces. #La ventana tendría que haber cortado la cabeza a Cuddles, pero en lugar de eso le corta la mitad del cuerpo. Curiosidades *Los creadores pretendían que este fuera el último episodio de la serie, terminando intencionalmente en suspenso, pero fueron sorprendidos cuando se les preguntó por una segunda temporada. *Esta es la primera vez que Mime es capaz de producir algún sonido. Esto se repite en Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Keepin' it Reel y Something Fishy. *Al principio del episodio los personajes están cantando la canción del show. *El autobús se golpea con el Ídolo Maldito. *The Mole es el último en morir en la primera temporada. *Es la primera vez que The Mole y Mime mueren. *Éste es uno de los pocos episodios donde Mime tiene una muerte lenta. *La música del inicio del episodio, es reutilizada en A Hard Act to Swallow (en la mitad del episodio). *Junto con Nuttin' But the Tooth y Whose Line Is It Anyway?, este es uno de los episodios de la primera temporada que aún no tiene una versión de Clásicos Remasterizados en YouTube. *Junto con su episodio sucesor, este episodio no revela partes protagonistas o secundarias. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Version Remasterizada Galería en:Happy Trails Pt. 1 Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Primera Temporada Categoría:Episodios con dos partes Categoría:Gran Multitud de Personajes Categoría:Episodios con mucho Caos Categoría:Episodios 2001 Categoría:Protagonizado Por Cuddles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Petunia Categoría:Protagonizado Por Mime Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lumpy